Valentine's Day Bet
by Xrangermwen6
Summary: The bet was simple. Find one person who was willing to kiss him in the 24 hours of valentine's day. Then why was it so difficult to find someone who was willing to do it?


Valentine's Day Bet

:

The bet was simple. Find one person who was willing to kiss him in the 24 hours of valentine's day. Then why was it so difficult to find someone who was willing to do it?

:

Me – Asuma? Kurenai? I need a favor.

Asume and Kurenai – ...

Me – On second thought... Maybe it's best I leave you two alone. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners.

:

It was a simple bet. All he had to do was find one person who was willing to kiss him on Valentine's Day and take a picture of it. Yet, for some reason, he failed. It's 11:50pm at night as Naruto walked back to the agreed hillside meeting spot that 24 hours earlier, was the spot where he made the bet. A defeated look on his face as he remembered the day's events. It all started at midnight the previous day.

...

It was midnight. The beginning of Valentine's Day. Naruto was restless and couldn't sleep. He thought maybe a little extra training would get him tired enough to get some shut eye. As he wandered through the woods of the training area, he stumbled upon Sasuke laying down with his hands behind his head and staring up at the night sky.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto practically shouted.

"Hn. Trying to get some rest, and avoiding the crowd of idiots that is going to be standing in front of my door in the morning. I hate this stupid holiday." Sasuke practically hissed the last line. "And you dobe, What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep, thinking about the mass amounts of chocolate available in the morning." Naruto smiled more to himself than Sasuke

"Ha, like anyone would get you anything." A smirk formed on Sasuke's face.

"Plenty of people! This village loves me!" Naruto tried to counter.

"Ha, care to make a bet then?" Oh, Sasuke was going to have fun with this.

"You're on!" And, Naruto wasn't going to back down.

"It's simple, find one person who is willing to kiss you." Sasuke was already having fun with this.

"Wait, kiss?" Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Someone getting you chocolates or flowers is nothing, you can cheat at that. But someone kissing you proves that they really mean it. On top of all that, this village may be willing to get you chocolates to shut you up, but no one in their right mind would kiss you of all people." Sasuke really did think no one in their right mind would kiss him. He also phrased what he said and spoke it in an aggressive tone. Bait, and Naruto was definitely going to bite.

"Grrr, fine! Just watch me! I'll get it done in no time! Now what do I get if I win?" Naruto half gloated.

This was going to go exactly as Sasuke planned. " Loser has to be winner's servant and will also have to pay for everything that person eats no matter what it is for a week."

"Awesome! A week off and all the ramen I can eat. Just watch, half the girls in this whole village would have kissed me by noon!" There was no way Naruto was going to lose this bet.

"Just make sure you have proof that someone kissed you by the end of the day. I'll be here by this hillside avoiding those annoying girls..." Sasuke laid back down with his hands behind his head.

"Ha! I'll have every one of those fan girls of yours in my arms by the end of the day. Well I better get to work!" Naruto picked himself up and quickly walked away laughing to himself. "Maybe I'll even get a chance to use that maid's outfit I got last year. Oh man, that'll be rich."

Sasuke heard this of course, but he simply ignored it. He could only think of one word to describe Naruto at this moment. "Dobe..."

...

Sure, he thought he had this bet in the bag. Naruto went to Sakura's place first hoping that she might just be willing to go through with it considering what day it was. When he got there, he found Ino there as well and had hope to increase his odds of winning. Sadly both of their reactions to his...request... were the same.

"WHAT?!"

"Just one kiss! And uhh...I also need a picture for proof. But please it's just one little kiss." Naruto tried his best to explain but Sakura's response made it seem like it was requesting the impossible.

"No way Naruto, not going to happen."

Naruto glanced at Ino hoping to appeal to her but only got a death threatening glare in return.

"Please, it's just one little thing." Naruto pleaded with the two.

"No Naruto, there is just no way I'm going to do that. Now if that's all, we need to finish making our Valentine gifts for Sasuke-kun." Sakura pointed towards the door.

"But Sakura-chan"

"Absolutely not. If a picture of that ever were to go out, I'll never be able to live in this village again. And worst of all, I'll never have a chance with Sasuke-kun." Sakura did however suggest to Naruto to give Tenten a shot. Afterall, she didn't appear to like anyone. Well...Sakura and Tenten haven't talked much recently. And Sakura was pretty wrong to give such a suggestion.

...

"You want me to do WHAT?" Tenten shouted at Naruto

"Just a picture with one kiss is all I need Tenten. Please?" Naruto tried to appeal to her to the best of his abilities.

"Look Naruto, this is no offense to you or anything, but I sort of can't do that..." Tenten thought Naruto was a good guy but there was no way she was going to go through such a thing with him in her current situation.

"Please Tenten?" Naruto begged.

"No!" Naruto practically jumped ten feet into the air hearing Neji suddenly behind him. "Neji! Uhh...What're you doing here?"

Tenten tried to explain. "Heh...Umm...You see Naruto, the reason why I can't help you is because I'm spending the day with..umm...Neji."

"Oh..." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. A very nervous chuckle to a glaring Neji. Tenten had turned him down because of Neji. Although, as they were leaving, Neji had suggested to Naruto that he should talk to his cousin Hinata. Something about undying love? Naruto didn't quite catch all of what Neji said. He took off for her as soon as Neji had suggested it. Third time's the charm right? Sadly, Hinata was in no state to help Naruto.

...

"Naruto...wants...to..." (faints and falls right to the ground)

Kiba hardly had time to catch her. "Hey, Hinata are you okay? Hinata? Ah jess, yeah she's out."

"She's kidding right? Please tell me she's kidding." Naruto couldn't believe it

Kiba pulled Hinata and slung her arm around his neck. "Hey Shino, help me carry Hinata out of here. Sorry about this Naruto. She should be fine when she wakes up."

"Umm...Well... Maybe you can help Kiba?" Naruto tried to explain the situation to him. "Well the reason why I asked her was because I made a bet with Sasuke that if I get just one kiss today, he will be my servant for a week."

Kiba thought it over, it would be hilarious to have the great Sasuke Uchiha follow Naruto around and be his servant.

Although Shino interrupted his train of thought. "I wouldn't suggest you go through with it Kiba. He's asking for a picture as well. Sasuke will likely spread the picture if he is forced to be Naruto servant for a week."

Kiba instantly shivered. What on earth was he thinking even considering it? "Sorry Naruto..."

...

At that point, Naruto didn't know who else was left. He couldn't believed that he actually considering asking Kiba to do it. Naruto himself shivered. As Naruto was walking around, he bumped into an unexpected ninja.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" The ninja's instant responds.

"Why don't you!" Naruto's quick counter.

Temari looked up and realized who the person was. "Oh hey, you're that Naruto kid right?"

Naruto realized who it was. "Yeah, aren't you that girl that lost to Shikamaru during the chunin exams?"

"The name is Temari, and don't push it." Temari balled up her fist and shook it at Naruto.

Naruto raised his hands in the air in defense. "Sorry, Sorry." A brawl wasn't what he wanted right now and she was scary.

"Heh, anyways. What's on your mind? I remembered you as a hyperactive kid. You look unusually down." Temari had heard plenty about him from Shikamaru. Although he didn't seem like what he had described at the moment.

"Oh, well you see..." Quickly thinking the situation over, he realized this maybe another chance at winning the bet. Naruto began to grin. "Actually, you might just be able to solve my little problem. Look, I made a bet with Sasuke that I could get anyone person to kiss me. So, I sort of need someone to ki..."

Temari cut him off. "No, not going to happen in a million years."

Naruto hadn't even finished his sentence and he was already shot down. "Okay...well I guess it was worth a try...What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm just waiting for someone." Temari looked around.

"Who?" Naruto's response was immediately met with a rather lazy response from another person.

"Man, the walk here..."

"Shikamaru? Wait, Temari? Are you two on a date?" Naruto was a bit surprised by this.

"No." The two responded in unison.

"She just so happened to be in the village and invited me to join her. I didn't have anything better to do so I went along." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto feeling a bit awkward in the situation decided to run off. "Right...Okay well I guess I better get going. Have fun on your date!"

"WE ARE NOT ON A DATE!" The two shouted at the retreating figure.

...

After some more random wandering around the village, Naruto decided it was best head to the meeting spot. And here he was now. Unsuccessful in getting a single kiss. He couldn't imagine the stuff that teme was going to make him do. He saw Sasuke on the hillside. It seemed he was there the entire day. "Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

"Hey, so do you have proof that someone kissed you today?" Sasuke said in an uncaring voice.

"Fine! Alright! So I couldn't get anyone. I lose, and you win!" Naruto was mad at himself for losing. He just couldn't believe he the fact that he had lost. Just then, bright fireworks began to explode in the nighttime sky. Sasuke's quick hand grabbed onto the front of Naruto's jacket. Naruto was taken by surprise as Sasuke landed the perfect kiss on his lips. Naruto fell back onto the ground stunned. Sasuke simply laid back down to watch the fireworks display that was now going off. Naruto was confused, did Sasuke just kiss him right then? Why on earth would he do that? Wait...does this mean that... "Sasuke...Does this mean I win the bet?" No response from Sasuke. Naruto began to giggle. "I won, this means I won right? I won!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shirt for a second time, but this time he pinned him down to the ground and was straddling him. He pulled out his phone and showed Naruto the time. Naruto saw the clock turn two minutes after midnight. Excitement turned to horror.

Sasuke's voice was sharp. "No, you didn't win. I won since it's already two minutes past midnight and Valentine's Day is over. Now, I remember overhearing something about a...maid's outfit?"


End file.
